


Eggs, Butter, Flour

by boomsherlocka



Series: The Aftermath of the Rock Pile [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Were!Penguins, cup magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomsherlocka/pseuds/boomsherlocka
Summary: There was something that would never get old about embarrassing Sid. The best part was that now, Geno had an accomplice at home to help him do so.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Series: The Aftermath of the Rock Pile [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725439
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	Eggs, Butter, Flour

There was something that would never get old about embarrassing Sid. The best part was that now, Geno had an accomplice at home to help him do so. 

Nikita grew quickly and soon enough he was two, running instead of walking but vocalizing still mostly in various shades of bird noises. Sid was beginning to worry, looking at speech therapists, but Geno wasn't too concerned, not yet. He would talk when he was ready. It wasn't like they didn't understand him. 

He had mostly gotten the hang of when it was appropriate to be a penguin and when it wasn't, even if he tended to slip up during family skate. Even if he wasn't a cold weather species he loved the ice. It had been his first word, after all. 

His second birthday was the first time both sets of grandparents had been able to visit at the same time. They had a houseful of very happy people and Nikita was a little wary at first, but soon warmed up and was pleased to be the center of attention. Sid was walking around taking pictures with Geno's phone, his smile so big his eyes pretty much disappeared. 

Niki wanted Taylor to help him unwrap presents and no one else, and would laugh hysterically every time he stuck a bow into her long blonde hair. She would ball up every bit of wrapping paper and hit Sid squarely in the head with it, and when Sid would try to return the favor it was cleared out of her crease every time. 

Flower looked at Taylor like he wanted to adopt her as one of his own. Geno was pretty sure Taylor would go without a backward glance. 

After Nikita was finished opening his presents he took Taylor on a tour of his bedroom while Geno tried to get his mama to sit down and relax and stop trying to clean, for goodness sake. 

Sid brought out the cake and tried not to make eye contact with the ice cream, and soon enough he was swarmed with children who were desperate for their sugar fix. "Nikita, pora pirozhnogo i pet'!" Geno called and he heard the pitter patter of little bare feet tearing through the house. "Maybe this why he so confused for talk, he have to learn Russian, English and penguin too. And your accent? Very strange," Geno said to Sid with a shake of his head.

"My penguin accent is strange?" Sid asked skeptically as he settled Niki into his high chair and put a bib around his neck. They both knew the bib would do no good, but they tried.

"Very," Geno said as he lit the candles on the cake and everyone sang. That made Nikita a little shy again, but when he was presented with his very own smash cake his eyes grew huge. "Is all for you, eat all you want," Geno said, dragging his finger through the icing and putting it in his mouth, showing Nikita what was expected before settling down next to him in a dining room chair.

Nikita was still hesitant. He spread out his fingers and looked for a utensil to use and when he found none he made a distressed noise. He didn't want to be messy, but that was the whole fun in Geno's eyes.

"Maybe if I cut it in half?" Sid asked, moving over to slice the little cake into two smaller pieces.

"You were the same way Sidney, never wanted to be messy," Trina said as she passed out pieces of cake to the children first.

Natalia leaned over to ask Geno something and when he replied she scoffed, slapping him on the shoulder and speaking in rapid fire Russian. "Mama say not me, am always making mess when I'm baby," Geno said with a little laugh.

Nikita looked over at Geno with wide eyes, making grabby-hands and peeping noises. Sidney was passing out ice cream cups and Geno had a sneaking suspicion what Niki wanted.

Sid would not be happy that it was what Niki wanted, however.

The peeping got louder and Sid stopped, looking over at Geno. "Don't you dare fall for that. He is a child."

"He won't eat birthday cake!" Geno whined, motioning to their son. "Look, is very sad on his birthday. Is just fun little thing!"

"It isn't a fun little thing it's gross," Sid hissed, looking around at their family and friends, who were looking on in confusion.

Geno reached for a fork to cut off a small bite-size piece. "Is just fun little game," he said, bringing the piece of cake up to his lips.

"Evgeni Vladimirovich Malkin, don't you dare..."

But it was too late. Geno had the piece of cake between his lips and he leaned forward, dropping the piece of cake into Nikita's open, waiting mouth.

Nikita wiggled proudly as he chewed, and Geno had to dodge not only his mother's smack to the back of the head, but Sid's as well.

Mario was laughing so hard he turned purple. Flower had collapsed onto the nearest piece of furniture, and Gonch looked like he had just seen someone turned inside out.

It was the most fun Geno had ever had with everyone that he loved in the world, even if he had to feed his baby bird like... well... a baby bird.

**Author's Note:**

> This mental image hit me in the shower and I couldn't stop laughing. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
